


2:24 am

by inanis_mortem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, they're being cuties, wow wow wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Very early morning texts.





	

Akaashi woke up hungry.

Wearily throwing off his covers, he sluggishly padded over to his fridge and threw the door open.

Empty.

His phone lit up, the bright screen cutting through the darkness.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
akaaaaaaaashi!!!

Akaashi chose to temporarily ignore the text while rooting through his cupboards, looking for the instant noodles he was sure he'd stocked up on a month earlier.

Then again, Kuroo and Bokuto came by often. Edible things didn't last very long with them around.

His phone lit up again.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
akaaaaaaaashi!!!

Akaashi found one of the instant ramen noodle cups, stuffed behind some unused plates. It was a miracle Kuroo nor Bokuto hadn't found it.

Akaashi set the kettle on the stove to boil water and picked up his phone when it buzzed again.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
akaaaaaaashi!!!

Akaashi smiled a little and texted a reply back.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
How do you know I'm awake?

Bokuto replied almost instantly.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
its about that time when you run out of food and don't eat properly so you get up at two to make noodles

Message from Bokuto-san:  
and i didnt i was just texting you

Akaashi chuckled.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Very observant of you Bokuto-san.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
kuroo mentioned it first

Message from Bokuto-san:  
you and i need to go grocery shopping tomorrow

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Is your fridge empty as well?

The kettle whistled to let him know the water was done boiling.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
nah just wanted to spend some time with you

Message from Bokuto-san:  
plus you need someone strong to help you carry those groceries

Akaashi chuckled and poured the water into the cup, placing the chopsticks over the plastic cover to make it stayed covered.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Thank you, Bokuto-san.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
no problem keiji

Message from Bukuto-san:  
oops

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Bokuto barely called him by his first name, ever. It had been rare in high school but even more rare now because of university.

He missed it.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
It's fine.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
It's been a while.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
so nine tomorrow?

Akaashi's brow furrowed and he groaned internally. On a weekend, if possible, he didn't get up until noon. Getting out the door by nine was killer.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
How do you even wake up that early? On a weekend especially.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
awwww kaashi

Message from Bokuto-san:  
still not a morning person?

Akaashi huffed.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
No.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
so nine?

Akaashi smacked his head against the countertop.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
It's two am right now, how are you going to wake up in seven hours?

Message from Bokuto-san:  
ill invite kuroo too if you wanna

Akaashi reached for his noodles.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
No. Not Kuroo.

Nothing would ever get done with Kuroo around. He was a pain in the ass and having him with Bokuto was like dealing with two oversized children who got into the craziest shenanigans.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
alright so nine

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Nine thirty?

Message from Bokuto-san:  
nine fifteen because ill get you coffee

Message from Bokuto-san:  
the one suga makes

Akaashi's eye twitched.

People mistook Bokuto as a clueless person but Bokuto could be surprisingly cruel sometimes.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
That's cruel.

Suga's coffee was heavenly, the silver haired man always made it perfectly for anyone. Akaashi couldn't always drop by the little coffee shop he and Daichi owned and he always jumped at the chance to get it.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
so nine fifteen and with sugas coffee

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Koutarou, you're being mean.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
whadaya mean keiji?

Akaashi sighed.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
Fine. Nine fifteen and with Suga's coffee. I want an extra large.

Bokuto's reply was instantaneous.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
ill make a deal

Akaashi perked up.

Message to Bokuto-san:  
I'm listening.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
you remove the san from my contact name and drop the honorific all together and i will let you sleep in until nine thirty and we can go shopping at ten

Message to Bokuto-san:  
I still want that coffee.

Message from Bokuto-san:  
extra large

Message from Bokuto-san:  
gotcha

Message from Bokuto-san:  
see you later!

Akaashi out his phone down and picked up his noodles. He checked the time as he sat down on the floor against the wall to eat them.

2:34 am.

Today was going to be a long day.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Bokuto grinned and dialled a number.

"Bro, it's like ass o clock." Kuroo's sleepily voice drifted through the phone.

"Wanna go shopping with Kaashi later?"

Akaashi hadn't added "don't invite Kuroo" to their final agreement.


End file.
